Special Bonding
by Zanessa4eva30
Summary: A story about Troy and his daughter and their relationship.....really sweet in my opinion. Please read and review.


Special Bonding

"Ugh….I am so pissed!" Aisha Bolton murmured as she entered the kitchen for breakfast.

Her dad, Troy Bolton, LA most famous b-ball player was in the kitchen making breakfast. He has 2 kids, Aisha and Bella, 17 and 12 respectively. His wife for 19 years, Gabriella Bolton, is a successful lawyer working in an LA branch for a much known company.

"Good morning, sweets!" Troy said warmly as he saw his eldest walking in the kitchen and taking her seat, "You ok, babe?"

"No I'm not! I a pissed and annoyed daddy!" She replied angrily.

"Why, what's wrong? Come on, tell me hon!" He said softly looking intently at her.

"You know the other day, I mentioned that boy Nick? Well, I told you we went on a date and I thought everything's perfect, he was so sweet daddy. This morning I receive a video from Ally (her bff) showing him making out with the fucking cheerleader, sorry for the language but I am so pissed. And to make it better, this frickin video has yesterdays date when he was supposed to pick me up. Guess that's why he called sick…….." She whispered the last part.

"Oh babe! You know, boys are not worth your tears. You are still young; boys will come and go. Don't worry, kay? You're a beautiful young lady. Go out have fun! Show him what's he's missing and move on." Her daddy said while rubbing her back.

"Good morning!" Gabi said entering the kitchen but once she saw the scene, she went straight to her daughter's side. "What's wrong honey?"

"Nick. Mama, he cheated on me when he was supposed to pick me up!" Aisha said fresh tears running down her face.

"Oh baby, don't cry!" Gabi said sadly hugging her daughter tightly. "He just wasn't the one and when you find him, you say 'why the hell did I go out with him?'" Ai giggled and her parents smiled.

"That's my girl!" Ai didn't have school today she went back to her room as Bella made her way in the kitchen.

After Gabi and Bella left for work and school, Troy went up to Ai room to talk. HE knocked and entered, finding Ai crying on the bed with her face in the pillow.

"Sweets….." Troy said rushing to her side. After comforting her, he said, "Want to talk about it, babe?"

Ai just nodded. "He just went out with me not because of me daddy but because of you. I'm being used dad even by my own friends because my dad is the famous LA Lakers player. I'm not blaming you dad because I know you do it because you love and nothing else but I don't know if I can handle this pressure. What am I going to do, daddy?" She said looking at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey, really! At this point, you can't trust anyone and it's not because of me but because nowadays it is hard to find a good friend. Come to me or mama, she'll be more than happy to help you!" Troy said pulling her in a hug, holding her tightly.

After pulling away, she snuggled in her dad's side while he rubbed her arm. She whispered, "Mama is so lucky to have you in her life…"

Troy smiled and answered, "Believe me, I feel more than lucky to have her, you and Bella in my life! Anyway, doing anything today?"

"Except for crying how my life is full of shit, sorry again, no nothing. Homework all done!" She said standing up and switched on her laptop and radio to find her fav song on and inwardly started singing.

_Say your sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to.  
As I pace back and forth  
All this time cause  
I honestly believed in you.  
Holdin' on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl I should have known, I should have known._

That I'm not a princess.  
This ain't a fairytale.  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell.  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town.  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now it's to late for you and your white horse to come around.

Troy just smiled at her voice, so soft and gentle and never missing a note. He remembered in Gabi and her voice, how beautiful they both sounded together in high school.

_Maybe I was naïve, got lost in your eyes,  
and never really had a chance.  
my mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
you had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings, well now I know..._

That I'm not a princess.  
This ain't a fairytale.  
I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,  
lead her up the stairwell.  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town.  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your white horse to come around.

And there you are on your knees.  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me.  
Just like I always wanted but, I'm so sorry.

Cause I'm not your princess.  
This ain't a fairytale.  
I'm gonna find someone some day, who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world.  
That was a small town, there in my rearview mirror disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your white horse...  
Its too late for you and your white horse to  
catch me now.

"Babe, that was beautiful!' Troy smiled and hugged her while kissing her forehead.

"Thanks!" Ai said shyly.

"Listen, you want to go to the mall? Everything's on me, baby!" Troy proposed happily.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Ai exclaimed happily.

"Sweets, I'd do anything for you, mum and Bells. You 3 are my favorite girls. Of course I'd take you to the mall, honey!" He replied smiling glad to change her mood.

She jumped from her seat at her desk and ran to her dad and hugged him tight. 'Thank you' was whispered for many times and Troy chuckled softly.

Aisha went to get ready. She made her way to her parents' bedroom for the toothpaste as hers was empty but accidently it fell on the floor. She bent down and saw what it looked like a pregnancy test in the bin and shouted, "DAD!"

Troy came running fast, "What baby?"

She looked at him shocked but soon turned into a grin, "What's this, dad?" As she showed him the test he let out a light chuckle.

"Might as well tell you! Mum's pregnant. We went to the doctor's the other day and found out that we're having twins. She's 1 month far!" He said smiling.

"OMG! Dad, why did you hide this from me? This is the most amazing news I received in along time! Omg I'm gonna be a big sis again!" She said happily doing her dad's famous happy dance. Her dad just smiled and left.

After 30 minutes, they were ready to head out. Tory handed his daughter her aviators because of the paps and he wore his and a beanie. He grabbed her hand and whispered, "Don't let go, kay?" Her response was a nod and a squeeze. They made their way to the driveway thankful for the gate but they could see paps behind it. They quickly got in the Range Rover. Aisha sighed. "Don't they ever get tired of taking pictures of you?" Aisha asked as he started their way to the mall.

"Are you saying I'm boring because we can just turn back home!!!!?" He joked looking slightly at her.

"No jeez, you, boring, never! I mean come on, you're the coolest dad. Anyone would wish you were theirs but you're mine hahaha!!" Aisha laughed and Troy joined her afterwards. After they both calmed down.

"Babe, you're the best eldest daughter I could ever ask for and I love you lots, sweets!"

"I love you lots too daddy," she said smiling and kissing her daddy on his cheek.

"But you know it's true! I've seen my friends' dads and they are nothing like you. They never call them names like you do, never take them to the mall like you do, they're just boring daddies always at work!" Ai said truthfully.

Troy just smiled and nodded with a soft 'thank you'. He parked the car in the parking lot and got out together, him holding her hand softly. They spent 5 hours at the mall before making their way to a secluded diner for lunch. They lost all the paps on the way as no one knew about this diner except for normal locals. As they sat down in their normal booth, an old but very cheerful lady made her way over to their booth to take orders.

"Hey Troy, Aisha! Had a nice day?" she asked welcomingly.

"Hey Kathy, well except for those stupid people running after my ever-so-famous father, no, but we all no how hot my father is so I don't really blame them!" Kathy and Ai burst out laughing and Troy just smiled. "But this hottie right there took me shopping, how cool is that?" She exclaimed and hi-5ing Kathy.

"Good for you, darling! Same order?"

"Nah, you know what? Screw salad. Double cheese burger with fries. Daddy, I'm officially over Nick!" She smiled at her dad smiling.

"That's my girl! I'll take the same as her and 2 cokes please!" Troy smiled while he rubbed his daughter's hand. He didn't care that they looked like a couple by holding hands and calling her names because they knew it was just their special bonding.

After 2 hours, at 4 o'clock, Troy opened the door to find Bells watching TV.

"Hey Bells! How was school?" Troy asked kissing her cheek.

"Same old same old……it's tiring but oh well…." She giggled. "Oh and btw, mum called she said she is going to come…."she was cut off.

"I'm home!" Gabi shouted.

"Hey babe, how was work?" As Troy kissed her softly on the lips.

"It was ok, you know work is work but nothing to be bored of." She said as she poured some coffee. "What did you do today? How is Aisha?" She asked sitting down on a stool at the island.

"She's ok now. I took her shopping and at Kathy's. I was thinking of taking her out today to finish our day, you don't mind do you?" Troy asked kissing her again.

"Of course I don't. Actually I have some work to do!" Gabi said smiling.

"Ooooo……Ai found the test so I told her and she is so excited and was whining to as why we didn't tell her before and stuff…" He chuckled and Gabi giggled.

"Yeah in fact I'm still wondering!" Aisha cut her out. "Hey mum, good day?" Kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah baby! You look like you had fun today!" Gabi said wriggling her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah! He was such a sweetheart! It was the shopping every girl wants once in a while and he wa a darling, let me tell you!" Ai exclaimed. "Oh and congrats mama although I think I gave dad a heart attack the way I shouted and he came running like there is no tomorrow!" Gabi started laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah, make fun of me, won't you!" Troy said softly chuckling. "Anyways, I was wondering would you like for me to take you on a date Ai?"

"Don't you mean Gab?" She questioned.

"No, I'm taking you out on a date if you want to…"

"Do you mind mama? I mean you jus came home from work and everything…"

"Oh don't worry honey, go and have fun!" Kissing her daughter on her cheek.

Ai went to get ready and wore a dress her dad bought her today at the mall. At 8.15, Aisha made her way downstairs in her knee length dress. Her hair, made by her mum, was left down and designed with a diamond clip. Her heels clicked with every step she took and her face was not covered with make-up but let her beauty shine naturally. Her mum and dad were waiting for her at the end of the stairs smiling.

"Wow, babe, you look absolutely stunningly amazing!" Her dad exclaimed kissing her cheek and taking her hand to twirl her around. She along with her mum grinned and said, "why thank you handsome!" and started giggling again with both her parents.

They left and Troy took his daughter to a very fancy and expensive place, of course along with the paps and flashes along the way. They spent the night talking and laughing. Let's just say that Troy and Aisha had a very strong relationship going on.

After dinner, he took her to a walk in the park, holding her hands.

"Daddy…." Aisha whispered.

Troy looked at her, "Yeah sweets?"

"How did you know that mama was the right one for you?" Aisha asked. While Troy just smiled. It wouldn't be the first time that Aisha asked here dad about their relationship always with something different but.

"I believe it was love at first sight and as soon as I saw her, I knew that she was a special one. I also knew that I was kind of falling for her that instant. She wasn't just any girl, she was everything that made her unique, special Gabi. It was a new feeling for me as your mother was one of a kind. Believe me, I dated girls before your mother and they are nothing compared to her. They were just infatuations, with your mum I share love and inspiration," Troy said deeply smiling.

"Wow dad! I wish I could find the right one like you did and I know someday that day will come but you and mama are very lucky and me and Bells and of course the twins are very lucky to have parents like you, so understanding and loving." Ai said while Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squeezed them.

"Baby, we are just as lucky to have kids like you. We are so proud of you and Bells! Anyway shall we go back home?" Troy asked nearing the RR.

"Yeah mum must be pretty bored after a day at work and her husband is on a date with his daughter. Ok that's officially crazy….. how could I let this happen?"

"Let what happen?"

"You say that this is a date. Do you know what this means?? Eeeww…dad no this sounds so wrong!" Ai exclaimed. After a while they arrived home and Gabi wanted all the deets.

Ai just snuggled to her mother's side while thy watched a DVD while her dad made them hot chocolate.

Aisha was thinking about how today was and realized truly just how really lucky and wonderful her daddy is to be just as loving to her as to he sis and her mother. She kissed them both good night on the cheek and thanked them for today.

TABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTABTAB

Hope you like it…… review and make my day…..the other stories will be updated soon but I have exams in 2 weeks and I need to forget about ff and start studying uuuggghhhh…………:S


End file.
